Industrial fabrics for use in paper-making machines serve to carry the pulp through the pressing system and to facilitate the expression of water from the fibrous mass leaving the paper layer on the fabric web formed by the industrial fabric. As a consequence, the latter acts as a screen through which and on which the pulp is converted to the paper web.
In industrial fabrics provided for this purpose heretofore, see Austrian Patent 393,521, for example, the fabric for the paper-making machine can comprise a weft and warp forming a weave in which at least some of the weft and/or warp threads can be grouped together but are not bound identically in the weave i.e. do not follow identical binding patterns for the entire group of mutually adjacent threads.